now we'll make it work
by SarcasticQueen2013
Summary: Little Lucaya snippets in different decades. Very minor mentions of zayley and riarkle.


**Note: Some things might not be exactly correct in the era/decade.**

* * *

 _ **English Renaissance**_

She's a beauty, there's no doubt about it. She's graceful on stage, the perfect Juliet. But not perfect for him.

When the play is over he's already outside waiting for her. She walks out shortly after and rolls her eyes when she sees him.

"Thy Juliet," he greets her, a smirk playing on his lips and his eyes twinkling.

"It is not going to work," she informs him. "I am thy Juliet and you are thou Puck, an unlikely pair and in two different worlds. How could you win my heart?"

"I could if thou let me try."

"Never." Then she walks away and he never sees her again.

 ** _1800's_**

"Do not walk away from me! I own you!" her husband yells and grabs her arm painfully tight.

She rips her arm away. "Just you watch. Soon woman will be equal to men, even pigs like you."

Then she walks away to where she meets him. "I do not understand why you married him."

"My father."

"We could run away and be happy together."

She looks at him, pain clearly seen in her pretty blue eyes, "It would never work."

"It could."

"But it could not." She walks away from him, breaking both their hearts, back to her home where the only thing that makes her happy is her baby boy.

 _ **1902**_

He sees her from afar happy with her man and that's all he could hope for her.

 _ **1919**_

He sees a pretty blonde fighting for women's rights holding up a sign and everything and she looks about 15. He stands next to her also fighting because he's got a mom and a little sister who deserve to have rights.

She turns to him and smiles. "Margaret Clutterbucket."

"Scott Friar."

Her smile gets bigger and she says, "Maybe" and winks at him then she's back to fighting.

 _ **1923**_

The bell above him rings as enters the ice cream parlor and he grins as soon as he sees her. The girl from the rally four years ago.

She's wearing a dress with her long blonde hair cascading down her back in waterfalls. She's with a tall, brunette girl and a smart looking guy holding hands with the brunette. Peggy has the biggest grin on her face as she stares at the two.

She then turns and sees him and smiles at him before turning back to her friends.

He walks over to her and grabs her hand and spins her around to face him, her dress and hair also spinning around in a oh-so-pretty way.

"I'm still hoping for that maybe, ma'am."

 _ **1936**_

It's the great depression and a young Miss Hart and a Mister Scoggins are working for the newspaper.

As soon as he walks into the room and she walks over to him with her short, curly hair bouncing as she walked and in a short sleeved blouse tucked into a knee length, tight blue skirt and a smirk on her face and he can't help but think she's beautiful and gorgeous and pretty and so many other things.

"Hi, I'm Katherine Hart. You're really cute. Are you new here?"

"Yes ma'am."

She smiles at him and is about to walk to their boss to give him her article when he says, "Oh, ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"The name's Oliver Scoggins."

The two later bump into each other quite literally and papers fly everywhere.

"I'm sorry," he says as he hands her stack of papers.

"It's okay," she says grabbing the papers from him and notices she's wearing glasses which she wasn't early.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

She looks up at him and smiles. "Yes."

 _ **1944**_

He's finally back from the raging war and she doesn't care care that people might get a peek at her pink panties as her dress flies up as she runs to him.

He hugs her tightly, picking her up off the ground and saying, "I will never leave you" before kissing her.

But he does only when she leaves first a year later and it's the end of Katherine Hart and Oliver Friar's relationship.

 _ **1957**_

He walks into the diner with his longtime girlfriend and future wife and sees a blonde girl sitting alone at the counter as soon as he walks in.

She's pretty, he thinks, but he's already got someone.

 ** _1961_**

She's a musician, like him, with a great voice, good guitar playing skills, and sad eyes.

She could've been someone, someone great, but instead she leaves Café Hey, leave Rose McGee and Ginsburg, and never comes back. The only thing she left was an impacting memory and a name for Rose's future beautiful granddaughter.

And he, Merlin Scoggins, had one good song and then went left instead of right and made some bad choices which was how he ended up in a cell next to a person they called Babineaux.

"Was she pretty?" Babineaux ask.

"Very."

"Then what happened."

"She gave up on her dreams."

 _ **1978**_

She's in shorts and a tye dyed shirt with knee long socks and in skates and he doesn't see her until she bumps into him and he falls back with her falling on top of him.

"I'm so sorry," she says as he stands and helps her up.

"It's fine," he says and she gives him a small smile before skating off.

 _ **1985**_

Him and Martin Babineaux walk into the theatre and head to the second row and he sits next a pretty blonde in jeans and bright red jacket who's sitting next to her brunette best friend in a shirt falling off one of her shoulders and skirt over bright tights holding hands with a dorky looking guy.

"Friar," she greets him.

"Hart," he greets back.

Halfway through the movie he whispers in ear, "You're like Bender."

"And you're like Claire," she whispers back and even though it's dark in the theatres he knows she's smiling and he can't help but smile, too.

 _ **1996**_

He finds her (friend? girlfriend?) leaning against the wall of the club smoking a cigarette even though she hates them more than anything. Well, actually, that's a lie. She hates him more than any and everything.

The two left her brunette friend and his Babineaux inside the bar in the corner of the room sucking each others faces off.

She throws her cigarette on the ground and stomps it out and he walks over to her and kisses her. She taste like smoke and whatever alcoholic drink she's had even though she's underage for both things. She's the one to pull away and says, "We can't keep doing this anymore."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"I think you do, Friar."

"Katy-" he starts but she cuts him off.

"We're over, Johnny," and she walks back into the club and right out of it again on the other side.

 _ **2018**_

"Sirs, ma'ams, I want to ask Maya out on a date."

"Excuse me?" Shawn and Cory ask me looking as if I just told them I murdered someone.

"I want to ask Maya Penelope Hunter, the little short stack of pancakes, out on a date."

"Okay," Katy, Topanga, Cory and Shawn all say.

"But you don't understand- wait, what?"

"My dad said okay, Ranger Roy," Maya says from the hallway.

"Well, what do you say?" Shawn ask his daughter.

"What?"

I walk over to her and hold her hands in mine and ask her, "Will you go on a date with me, short stack?"

She stares at me then smiles, "Yes, Huckleberry."

"Yay!" Three voices yell from Riley's room.

Later, when Shawn, Cory, Topanga and Katy aren't looking, I lean down and kiss her and in my head I'm thinking, " _I'll never let her go."_

 ** _2026_**

"Do you, Maya Penelope Hunter, take Lucas Friar as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Lucas Friar, take Maya Penelope Hunter as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may the kiss bride."

And kiss the bride he did.

* * *

 **I feel like the ending is bit rushed but oh well. Who can correctly guess the movie their watching in 1985?**


End file.
